


He's Taken

by Dustycelt



Category: Sixteen Candles (1984), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cheesy, Crossover, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, High School, Married Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, No Smut, No cheating, Parental Bobby Singer, Rewrite, Shermer High, Teen Crush, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustycelt/pseuds/Dustycelt
Summary: It’s your sixteenth birthday. A day that every American teenage girl dreams about. A day you’re supposed to remember for the rest of your life. What happens when your family forgets because of your sister’s wedding? How can your day get any worse? Could your day get any worse?Sixteen Candles rewrite with a Supernatural twist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took one of my favorite movies and combined it with one of my favorite television shows. This is the result. I started working on this last year and walked away due to a combination of situations. I cannot tell you the number of times I have watched this movie while working on this. And yes, everyone that you see above is in the story to a certain degree. Being that the movie came out in 1984, I have elected to change certain things without changing too much of the main story.

It was a late summer morning in Shermer, Illinois, one of the more affluent Chicago suburbs. The air had started to cool in anticipation of fall starting later in the month. Yet, the trees were still showing their summer greenery. Shermer was exactly what one would picture when someone said the word “suburb.” It filled with upper middle-class families with the statistical 2.5 kids and 2 cars in the garage. It featured decent commuting time to Downtown Chicago and good schools. They had tight-knit communities complete with bake sales and 4th of July block parties. It was an almost perfect place to live.

On this morning, a brown Chevy pickup truck was crawling down the streets. Newspapers were flying out both windows. Charlie, the Johnson’s golden retriever, followed the truck down the street. He barked at the papers as they went by him. He did this every morning. The telltale whack came a moment later as the paper landed on the stoop. A signal to the inhabitants inside that their daily paper had arrived. A newspaper hit the front door of the Singer household and the quiet of the morning shattered.

Bobby & Ellen Singer were college sweethearts. They married shortly after graduation. Within five years, Ruby came along with you a couple of years behind her. Ten years ago, Bobby had gotten a promotion to Junior Vice President at River Publishing. It was decided that it was time to get a nicer home. They had wanted to move to Shermer and his promotion provided the opportunity to do so.

Ellen had fallen in love with the red brick house at 3022 Payne Street as soon as she saw the listing. She told Bobby that it was perfect. It had enough space for everyone plus a little extra. This is where she wanted to raise their girls, Ruby and Y/N. Bobby agreed with her. So, they made Shermer their home. The family expanded since moving in with the additions of Adam and Joanna.

An obnoxious noise that sounded like a submarine alarm pealed throughout the home. Bobby Singer burst into the second-floor hall. He was already dressed for work in gray slacks and a white dress shirt.

He bellowed to the children, “Come on! Move it, gang! We’ve got relatives invading this afternoon!” He continued across the hall into the bathroom and closed the door.

“Ruby! Adam! Jo! Y/N! Come on, everybody up,“ Ellen cinched the sash of her robe and called out for the children. She descended the stairs. She was certain that the children would rise and get themselves dressed for their day ahead. She had to make breakfast and the children’s lunches before the school bus arrived. She had to lot to do before the “invasion” as her husband put it.

Adam Baker was the first to appear. He stumbled out of his bedroom. He was in his customary pajamas of sweatpants and a large t-shirt.

He put a hand to his head, “I have a fever.”

His little sister, Joanna, or Jo as everyone called her, came out of her own bedroom next to Adam’s. She walked up beside him still carrying her teddy bear in her hand.

“You don’t have a fever,” she asserted as she brought a fist to her hip.

He turned towards his little sister and glared. “Shut your face,” he said under his breath so only she would hear him.

Jo leaned in closer, “Make me.” Adam raised his fist as if to hit her.

“DAD! Adam hit me!” She yelled down the hall towards the closed bathroom door. Adam took a step back since he knew what was coming.

“You liar,” he said to Jo loud enough for his father to hear. Bobby opened the bathroom door and walked into the hall with a toothbrush still in his mouth.

“Adam, come on! We’ve got a wedding tomorrow,” he pleaded with his only son. “Try to cooperate, huh?” Jo turned and walked back to her room with a smirk on her face that Bobby couldn’t see.

Adam faced his father. “Dad, I didn’t hit her. I liked to very much and I more than likely will later,” he said trying to reason with Bobby. “But give me a break. You know my methods. I don’t hit her when you’re right down the hall.”

Ruby left her room during Adam’s explanation. She glanced between the two and rolled her eyes which were hard to see behind her blue gel eye mask. Adam paused when he noticed Ruby but returned his attention to the family patriarch.

“Look, ya idjit. do me a favor and pick on someone your own size, alright?” Bobby said to the boy. Ruby raised her eye mask and entered the now empty bathroom and closed the door.

Upon hearing the door close, Bobby whirled around. He walked to the door and beats on the door. “Open this door!”

Ruby opened the door enough to poke her head through the opening, “Daddy. I’m the one getting married.”

“Not until tomorrow you’re not. I’ve got a mouthful of toothpaste here.” he explained and prayed that his oldest child would cut him a little slack this morning. But that was not going to happen.

Ruby rolled her eyes again at him, “I happen to have a very serious problem right now.” She stepped back and closed door in her father’s face for the second time that morning.

Adam walked up behind his father after watching the exchange. He smiled, “Dad, word is that she got her period. Should make for an interesting honeymoon, right?”

Bobby looked down at his nine-year-old son with dread. “Where are you learning that stuff?” he asked afraid of the answer.

Adam quipped, “School.” and headed downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Bobby watched Adam go down in mild shock at his son’s answer.

“Balls,” he muttered as he went to his bedroom to wait. He hoped that the bathroom would be free again before he needed to leave for work.

image  
You were already awake when your mother called out to you. You had been on the phone with one of your best friend, Jody Mills, for almost half an hour. Before school phone calls were commonplace. The tradition was not broken this morning.

You were looking at yourself in the full-length mirror. You made a look of disgust at yourself and changed your stance. It didn’t help.

You rolled your eyes, “Ugh, hopeless.” You bent down and picked up the phone laying down on the bed.

“Nope, I look exactly as I did this past summer, completely forgettable,” you commented. You flopped down on top of the rumpled sheets on your bed.

“What did you expect to happen?“ Jody laughed, "Your fairy godmother would stop by while you were sleeping last night? Cast a spell on you turning you into some sort of goddess that would have boys worshiping at your feet?” You pulled the receiver away from your face and looked at it for a moment. You smirked and shook your head at Jody’s usual bluntness.

“No, smart ass. I didn’t expect to wake up transformed,” she quipped back.

“Sure sounds like it me,” Jody said around a mouthful of cereal.

“Would you remind me why we’re friends again?” you moaned.

“Oh, come on, that’s easy. You love me and would be lost without me in your life,” Jody made a smooching sound into the handset.

You pulled the phone from your ear at the harsh sound.

“Thanks for that,” you giggled as you brought the phone back to your ear. “Look, I thought this birthday would be major. I thought I would have an improved outlook on life when I woke up this morning. It seems that the only thing that has changed since the summer is that I don’t have any tan left.” You leaned back against the wooden headboard.

“Aw, come on, girl. Don’t be so hard on yourself. You can’t go the entire day with that attitude. You will be grumpy all day and I will…” Jody paused while trying to think of something. “I’ll sic Donna on you when you get to school.”

You could tell that Jody was proud of the implied punishment. Your eyes widened at Jody’s threat. Donna would make her mission to cheer you up on her birthday. You loved Donna as much as Jody but, Donna had a penchant for being a little too much. Besides, she didn’t want to worry her other best friend.

“Alright, alright, alright. I will work on improving my mood before I get to school, okay?” you looked over at your clock and noticed the time. “I better get downstairs. I’m sure my parents are pissed that I haven’t been down yet so they can wish me ‘Happy Birthday’. I’ll see you at school.” Putting the phone back down on the receiver, you stood in front of the mirror again.

You put her hands on your hips, “I need about four inches of bod and a great birthday.” You shifted and looked over your shoulder into the mirror and raised an eyebrow. Your face fell and let out a huge sigh. Shaking your head, you grabbed your clothes for the day off your bed so you could change.

image  
The younger kids were gathering their books since their bus was going to show up at any minute. Ellen was trying to rush the younger children so they didn’t miss it. Adam and Jo were pushing each other. It was a typical routine for the two. It was never hard to find the two inside the house since there was a guaranteed fight if they were in the same room. Bobby’s carpool was waiting for him. That meant they were honking their horn incessantly outside from the street.

Bobby walked into the foyer in a hurry, “Where is my briefcase?”

“Where’d you leave it?” Adam said over his shoulder while gathering his books.

Ellen reached out and smacked Adam up the back of his head which made Jo giggle. “Don’t be a smart ass, boy.”

Adam rubbed his head, “Fine. I’ll be a dumb ass then.”

“Too late,” Jo sneered from behind Ellen. Adam made a move to go after Jo. Bobby grabbed his arm and shook his head at the boy.

Ellen looked around, “Where’s Y/N?”

Bobby looked at her. “Where’s my briefcase?” he said pointedly.

Ellen rolled her eyes at her husband and yelled up the stairs, “Y/N!”

“Allow me, Ellen,” Adam said. Ellen looked at him and raised her eyebrows. He turned towards the stairs, “Hey, birth defect!!” Ellen popped Adam again.

Moments later, you slowly came down the stairs. You took in the sight of the family’s usual morning chaos and sat down on a step.

Ellen finally noticed you, “You missed breakfast, sweetie.”

Bobby was visibly agitated, “Look, it’s brown. It’s small. It’s made of leather. It has my initials on it.” Ellen reached down and picked the briefcase from the chair next to the stairs. She held it out to Bobby with an arched eyebrow. “I believe….that’s it. Thank you, honey,” he took it from her and smiled at her.

She reached up and adjusted his tie, “Don’t forget the grandparents are coming this afternoon.”

“As if I could forget,” he muttered under his breath. Ellen gave his tie a small tug. He cleared his throat. “Are we still having dinner with the Hurleys?” he asked changing the subject.

“Shirleys. 8:00 at the club. You’d better learn their names, as of tomorrow, they’re family,” She smoothed the lapels of his coat.

“Now, there’s a lovely thought.” Bobby looked over at you and pleaded, “Do me a favor when you decide to get married. Elope.” He kisses Ellen on the cheek and walks out to his carpool.

Adam scoffed, “As if someone would marry her.”

Jo piped up as she walked out the front door herself, “Mr. T.”

Ellen put a hand on your shoulder, “I’m sorry, honey. I didn’t have time to cut up your carrot sticks.” You looked up at your mother in surprise but Ellen turns before she can see it.

“She’s only eating carrots to increase the size of her breasts anyway,” Adam says as he grabs his jacket from the floor and runs to the door. You threw a pen at him.

Ellen turns on him with her hands on her hips, “Mister, you had better shape up or you will miss your sister’s wedding.”

Adam turned around with face lit up, “Promise?” Ellen shoots him a look and points to the door. He sighed in defeat and leaves.

Ellen turns back and notices the hurt look on your face, “Now, don’t give me that pouty look. You can still eat the carrots after school.”

Your eyes widen, “That’s it?!? You don’t have anything else to say to me today?” You couldn’t believe what was going on. You wondered if you were still sleeping and having a nightmare.

Ellen sighs and took her daughter’s hands, “What would you like me to say, Y/N? Hmm?” You remained silent, in shock due to the situation. Ellen pulled you to your feet, “Come on, honey. You’ll miss your bus.” Y/N watched your mother leave the foyer. You blinked hard and wanted to pinch yourself.

You shook your head in disbelief, “I can’t believe this. They fucking forgot my birthday.” This had to a nightmare. That was the only possible explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for the infamous quiz! I’m so excited about this chapter. *Being that the movie came out in 1984, I have elected to change certain things without changing too much of the main story.

You were leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Jody looked up from her locker at your pouting and shook her head. She elbowed Donna who was going through her own locker next to Jody’s.

“What’s up, Jojo?” Donna stopped looking for her chemistry notebook to look at Jody. Jody nodded towards you sulking against the wall. Donna looked around Jody’s locker door and took in your sullen state. She looked back over at Jody, “Ah. Gotcha. Donna to the rescue.”

She approached you, “Hey, girl.” She smiled and closed her locker.

“Hey,” you replied back in a flat tone. She didn’t even lift her eyes to look at one of her best friends. This caused Donna to pause for a moment. The three of you had been friends since first grade but only became inseparable in middle school. In those ten years, they had never seen you like this. Donna leaned against the wall next to you and copied your stance right down to the grumpy look on her face. Once you noticed, it was only a few seconds before the corner of your mouth quirked upwards.

Donna laughed in triumph, “Ha, there’s our girl.”

“I’m sure they didn’t forget your birthday,” Jody put her arm around your shoulders and squeezed. You shot her a hard, disbelieving look. “They just didn’t remember it right away,” Jody said as she shrugged.

You tilted your head at Jody, “It’s the same difference.”

Donna grabbed your hands. She looked in your eyes, “Look, honey, I know it’s a drag that your Sweet Sixteen is the day before Ruby gets married. I really do, but I’m sure that they’ll remember. You’ll see.”

You looked down at the floor, “That’s easy for you to say.” Looking up at her two friends, they could see the hurt in your eyes. You kept her voice low. You didn’t need the students around you to overhear, “Did anyone ever forget your birthday?”

“Y/N…” Donna began.You cut her off, “No, everything is getting shittier. My family forgetting my birthday makes it more vivid for me.” You gestured with your hands almost hitting a freshman passing by. You didn’t even notice.

Jody steered you and Donna down the hall towards the next class. “Okay, but exactly did you expect this morning? A breakfast birthday party with streamers and balloons?” she asked.You scoffed and rolled her eyes, “No. They could have at least said ‘Happy Birthday’ to me. I mean it was like any other morning in my house.”

“Why don’t you simply remind them when you get home?” Donna offered.

“They’re bound to feel some massive guilt. It could be really profitable,” Jody raised her eyebrows at the suggestion.

“I wouldn’t stoop to remind them,” You narrowed your eyes. Donna hugged you from the side attempting to comfort you. Half hardheartedly you returned the hug, “I have been looking to my Sweet Sixteen since I was twelve. I imagined a big party with a band and tons of people….”“And a big Trans Am in the driveway with a ribbon around it,” Jody chuckled.

“…..And some incredibly gorgeous guy,” Donna giggled.

“That you meet somewhere like France,” you interjected sounding a little happier. Jody and Donna smiled at each other around you.

“Ha, got you to smile.” Jody laughed. The bell for first period rang out into the hall. The girls rolled their eyes in unison and said goodbye as they headed in separate directions.

image  
During second period English class, Donna had given you a quiz to fill out. She instructed to give to Jody in study hall the next period. Jody would pass back to Donna in fifth period. You knew that Donna was just trying to keep your mind occupied. Donna and Jody seemed to be the only bright spots in your life at the moment. You were glad that they were your friends.

You glanced up quickly at the teacher at the front of the classroom. Coach Turner wasn’t the slightest bit interested in monitoring Study Hall. Everyone knew it. He would glance around the room once or twice during the entire period. Most of the students did sleep through the entire period. You had been one of those students a time or two. Today, you had a quiz to fill out.

You unfolded the paper and laid it on the desk. You looked at the students immediately around you to make sure that they weren’t peeking. They were all preoccupied.

Question 1: Have you ever touched it?

‘Well, Troy Perkins did try a couple of times over the summer to get me to do it.’ You shivered at the memory of Troy. He had come to visit his aunt & uncle from Oregon. He may have been good-looking, but became a downright jerk when you turned down his advances. ‘God, I’m glad he was only here for a couple of weeks.’ You wrote down “almost” as your answer. You filled out the next few questions fairly quick. ‘This quiz isn’t so bad after all, I guess.’ You should have looked at the rest of the questions before you had that thought.

Question 7: Have you ever done it?

You pursed your lips together while in thought, ‘I don’t think so. I mean, I would know if I had, right?’ You wrote your answer down.

Question 8: If you answered I don’t think so, would you ever if you could?

‘Dammit, Donna. How did she know I say that?’ you cursed your friend. She wrote “I guess” for that question.

Question 9: With who? (Be honest, your name isn’t on this so it’s okay)

You slumped in your seat and closed your eyes for a moment. ‘Really, Donna? I’m seriously reconsidering our friendship.’ Donna knew the answer to the question. It was difficult to actually put the answer down on paper. If there was one person she would do it with, well, there was only one. Matter of fact, he was sitting in the same room right now only ten feet away. You slowly turned your head to look over your left shoulder without being obvious. You shifted your gaze towards his boots. Your eyes traveled up from the floor to his face. Then you met his eyes.

‘SHIT,’ you thought, ‘quick, gotta do something.’ You wiped your cheek on your shoulder and whipped back around. You hid your eyes and began to beat yourself up, ‘Well, that’s just great. I’m an idiot. If he didn’t think I was a huge dork before he surely does now. Ugh.’

Y/n let out a breath and wrote the answer- “Dean Winchester”. Dean was one of the hottest boys you had ever seen in your life. He stood over six feet tall with broad shoulders. He had short light brown hair styled to perfection and an epic jawline. He had a disarming smile and a boyish charm.

His eyes were what held you in sway. He had eyes that were shifting shades of green. On Monday, they could be olive green. They might shift into a mossy green on Wednesday. By Friday, they could shine a crisp light apple green.

You played a guessing game with yourself every day before school. You would try to guess which color that they would be that day. You knew there was no way he would ever notice you though. You decided to finish the quiz, crawl under the desk and die. Having embarrassed and depressed yourself within a span of 30 seconds, what else could you do?

Question 10: Does he know that you like him?

You almost burst out laughing at this question. There was no way that Dean Winchester paid any sort of attention to a sophomore, let alone a some like you. You were worlds apart socially. This class is the closest contact that you would ever have with Dean. You wrote “NO!!!” in large letters and underlined it several times. You folded the quiz up and pretended to stretch. You dropped the note behind you so Jody could pick it up and give it back to Donna.

image  
Unbeknownst to you, Jody had fallen asleep while doodling in her notebook. The quiz fell to the floor right next to Jody’s foot. This didn’t go unnoticed by Dean. Feeling impulsive, he slid his foot forward slowly. He kept an eye on the both of you while sliding the folded paper back towards him. He set his chair back on the ground and picked the paper up from under his boot.Dean Winchester walked into Study Hall and put his books down on a random desk. He was having an average morning. He dropped in the seat and pulled out his notes for a test next period. He stared at the words for a few minutes and realized he wasn’t in the mood to go over his notes for the quiz in Civics.

He let his mind wander as he looked around the room looking at the other students. Nothing held his attention until he got to the nervous looking girl the next row over. For some reason, she was looking at him. Once she noticed that Dean was looking back, she quickly turned back around.

It wasn’t the first time that he noticed that she was watching him. Dean struggled to remember the name of the girl. He was sure that he had heard it before. He racked his brain for a moment. ‘Lisa… Michelle… Kim….that sounded familiar…..Y/N….. That was it. Her name was Y/N.’

When he nabbed the paper, Dean thought he was going to read a silly note. It would be full of gossip or complaint about some lame assignment a teacher had given them. It should have been a quick laugh courtesy of a couple of sophomore girls. He was not prepared for what he saw. He read the first question. He read it again. His eyes flew back up to the girl who had dropped the paper in his hand, shock on his face. After a moment, he returned his attention to the paper in front of him.

The rest of the questions on the paper continued to shock Dean. He had no idea girls did this sort of thing. His girlfriend, Anna, certainly wouldn’t anyway. She would tell him not to be crass if he said anything like this to her. He wondered for a brief moment about invading the poor girl’s privacy. He realized she would never have any idea that he had read it so there would be no harm.

With that moment of guilt pushed down, he continued to read. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. He read the answer to question 9 at least five times. He had not been expecting to see his own name.

image  
The bell rang ending the class. All the students rushed out the doors. You and Jody walked out together. “You make sure to tell Donna that I cannot believe that she wrote those questions.”Jody looked over at you confused. “What are you talking about?”

You rolled your eyes, “Ha, ha. The piece of paper that I passed to you about 20 minutes ago.”“What paper?” Jody inquired.

You pulled your lips in for a moment. You hoped Jody was messing with you again. After 30 seconds, Jody was still looking at you and waiting for an answer to her own question. “You swear to God that you don’t have it?”

Jody started walking and pulled you down the hall with her. “I don’t know anything about it, hun.”

You sighed. You couldn’t believe your luck today. “Donna. Donna gave me a sex quiz during English,” you uttered to her. “The plan was that I fill it out and give it to you. You’re supposed to give the test to Donna before lunch.”

Jody looked away for a moment. She looked back up with worry in her eyes. “Please tell me that you didn’t put your name on it.” she implored.

You shook your head. “No, no. I didn’t do that. It was still embarrassing though. One of the questions was to name who I would do it with if I ever did it,” you whispered.

Jody looked at you with wide eyes. “Who did you name?” she enunciated slowly. You bit your lip. She looked around them nervously.

“I. I put.” you stuttered.

“Put who?” Jody urged while motioning for you to continue with her hands.“Dean Winchester,” you mumbled.

Jody laughed a little, “Dean Winchester? THE Dean Winchester? He doesn’t know you exist.”Your mouth opened in shock. “Wow. Thanks. That’s a nice thing to say.”

“Y/N, I’m sorry.” Jody apologized. “But, really, Dean Winchester? One, he’s a senior. Two, he’s taken. Like, REALLY taken.”

You shrugged, “I know all that, Jody. He’s still my ideal choice.”

“Oh, he’s ideal, for sure,” Jody agreed. “But you can forget it. Dean Winchester will never be an available option.”

“Oh, man. I hope no one picked up that paper. If someone did, I really hope that they don’t know I wrote it. I’d shit twice and die.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expanded this little scene in the movie by a lot. Also, finally Sam & Charlie!!! We get into Dean’s head a little. I changed Sam’s age in this story otherwise he would only be a freshman. That just didn’t work with how I saw this in my head.

Sam realized that Dean had dropped out of the conversation. He dropped down from the pull-up bar that he and his older brother had been sharing. He leaned against the frame and waited. Several moments passed and Dean failed to notice that Sam had stopped.

 

Sam motioned for Charlie to come over with his head. The little redhead bopped her way over to the younger but taller Winchester. “What’s up, besides the clouds all the way up there?” she smiled up at Sam.

Sam chuckled, “Are you ever going to stop telling that joke?”

Charlie shook her head, “Only if you starting shrinking, Gigantor.” She rocked back on her heels. It was clear that she was happy with herself. “Why’d you call me over here?” Sam rolled his eyes and pointed at Dean. Charlie walked around so that she facing Dean.

“Dean?” she called up. She got no answer. “Deeeaaaaannnnnn,” she drug his name out. Still no answer. She glanced quickly at Sam with raised eyebrows. Sam shrugged his shoulders at her.

Charlie returned her attention to the elder Winchester. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. She took a deep breath and shouted, “DEAN WINCHESTER!!!” Charlie’s shout was loud enough to startle half of the gym. Dean lost his grip on the bar and landed on the floor flat on his back.

 

“Jesus, Charlie” Dean moaned. He rubbed the back of his head “What the hell? Why did you do that?” Charlie and Sam had hunched over laughing. Dean raised himself up so that he was leaning on his elbows. “Sam. Charlie. Guys.”

“BRADBURY!”

Charlie straightened and looked to the other side of the gym. “Yes, Coach?” she answered.

Coach Rufus walked to the middle of the gym. He put his hands on his hips. “Would you care to explain your little outburst?” he bellowed.

“Um. I, uhhhh…” Charlie hedged.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Coach replied dryly and blew his whistle. “Take a lap, Bradbury.” He turned and started to walk away.

“But..” Charlie began.

“Want to make it five?” The coach said over his shoulder cutting her off.

“No, Coach,” she muttered. Sam tried to keep a straight face during the entire exchange. He was beginning to crack though. Charlie smacked him on the arm as she jogged past to begin her lap.

Dean looked over his brother. “Little help, Sammy?” he asked still on the floor.

Sam rubbed his arm as he walked over. He reached out and grabbed Dean’s outstretched hand. Dean hoisted himself from the floor thanks to Sam’s help. He wiped his hands on his shorts “Now, would you like to tell me what you two are up to?”

“Dude, we were trying to get you out of your head. You’ve been acting like a space cadet for the entire period.” Sam quipped.

“I have not,” Dean scoffed. He knew that his brother and best friend were messing with him. There was no way that he zoned out that hard. Not thinking about a sophomore.

“Yes, you have,” Charlie uttered as she collapsed on the mat in front of the brothers. “We both tried to talk to you. You didn’t hear us. Hence the yelling,” she explained as she laid legs flat out and put her arms behind her head.

Dean looked between Charlie and Sam a couple times with confusion on his face, “You two are talking a load of crap. You did not.” He looked at them again. Their expressions gave no hint that they were messing with him. “You did,” he conceded and hung his head.

Charlie sat up. Her eye alight with curiosity, “So spill. What’s rolling around in the old cabeza?” She put her chin in her hands and made her eyes round.

Dean chuckled at the sight of the small redhead on the floor. “Alright, fine. But it’s stupid.” He muttered as grabbed the pull-up bar.

Sam mirrored Dean’s action but actually pulled himself up. “Well, Dean, that’s a given. It is you after all.”

Dean shot his brother a damning look. “Shut up, jerk.”

“Bitch.” Sam countered as he lowered himself. His feet touched the floor and he leaned his forearms against the bar, “Spill it, Dean.”

Dean sighed. “Alright. Do you guys know y/n Baker?” Sam had a blank look on his face. Charlie had her face scrunched up in thought.

Charlie suddenly snapped her fingers. “Yeah, yeah, sophomore, right?”

Dean’s lips lifted a little at the corners, “Yeah. So what do you think of her?”

Sam’s response was quick. “I don’t,” he blurted. “I can’t place the name.”

“Really helpful there, Sammy,” Charlie gave Sam a dry look. She turned her attention back to Dean. “If it’s the same girl that I’m thinking of, she’s kinda cute,” she said as she scrunched her nose. “She hangs out with that perky blonde chick and sassy brunette. She’s got a decent bod and a really cute nose. If I remember right, she had long hair last year. She chopped it this past summer. It suits her.”

“Yeah, I might know who you’re talking about. She and her friends are always together like the freaking three musketeers,” Sam added.

Dean nodded in acknowledgment. “Yeah, that’s her.” He let out a heavy sigh, “So, would you go out with her?”

Sam immediately made a face, “Depends on how much you pay me.”

Charlie rose from the floor and hit Sam in his abdomen, “Samuel. Rude. She’s not ugly.”

Sam rubbed his stomach, “I didn’t say she was ugly. She’s not, but there’s nothing there. It’s just…..void.”

Dean glanced across the room and back to his brother. “There’s something about her,” he admitted. “I have Study Hall with her. I catch her looking at me. A lot.”

Sam leaned in and whispered, “Did you stop to think that there could be something wrong with her?”

Dean gave him a withering look and shoved Sam’s shoulder, “Dude, I’m being serious here.” Sam put his hands up in surrender. “She looks at me like she’s in love with me or something.”

Charlie grabbed Dean’s arm and had a broad smile. “Aw, that is so cute,” she said in a teasing tone.

Sam disagreed. “She’s a child,” he pointed out.

Charlie whirled on him. “So?“ she challenged. "It’s two years, Sam, not ten. This is high school, in case you had forgotten.”

Sam looked down at Charlie. “What’s he going to do with her, huh?” he inquired. “She can’t party serious. She’s way too young to be into that.”

Dean threw up his arms up in the air a little exasperated. “You know what, Sammy? Maybe I’m interested in more than a party, okay?” he confided right before he stalked away.

“Come on, Dean. You’re not hard up. You’ve got Anna. Now, that’s a woman,” Sam called after him. Charlie hit Sam in the abdomen once again. She shook her head at him and ran to catch up with Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Anna Milton and Kevin Tran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being that the movie came out in 1984, I have elected to change certain things without changing too much of the main story. This chapter has some of those changes.

You were tying your shoe in front of your gym locker. Donna and Jody sat down on each side of you.

"Soooo, are you still mad at me?" Donna inquired with a little hesitation. You finished tying your shoe and let your foot drop to the floor. You took a deep breath and looked over at the blonde.

"Yes," she replied bluntly You moved to the open locker in front of her. Donna's eyes rounded at your back. She was struggling to find something to say to you when Jody elbowed her in the ribs.

Jody motioned her head at you when Donna turned her gaze to Jody. Donna looked back at you again. That's when she noticed that you were looking over your shoulder with a small smirk on your face. "Ugh, meanie," she cried at you.

You turned around and leaned back against the lockers still wearing the smirk on her face. As you opened your mouth to reply, Anna Milton walked past. You snapped your mouth shut and cast your eyes to the floor. You bit your lip and glanced up at Anna in front of her own locker.

All of you watched Anna for a moment. You couldn't help it. She was the most popular girl in school for a reason. She had a face with classic features and gorgeous red hair. She had a large circle of friends/groupies. Not to mention the hottest boyfriend possible. Jody stood next to you and scoffed at Anna.

"Truly makes me ill," she muttered as she crossed her arms.

You sighed, "She's just so.......perfect." A look of despair flitted across your face briefly.

"Practically impossible to cut up." Jody continued.

"Jody!" Donna whisper yelled at her friend and smacked her arm. She leaned in closer to her friends and spoke in a low tone. "She's supposed to be sweet actually. Her brother's deaf and she spends a bunch of time with him. She does sign language up in front of my church every Sunday. Everybody in the world worships her."

You rolled your eyes. "And she's going with Dean." You put your head down in your hands and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm gonna kill myself."

"No, you're not," Jody asserted. She shook her head at you. "You'll mope. You'll sulk. Heck, you'll even pout a little, but you are not going to kill yourself." She put an arm around your neck. "You see, Donna and I won't let you."

You cracked a smile and shoved at Jody, "Get off of me, you weirdo."

**

You stood outside with Donna and Jody the school preparing to get on your respective buses. You looked over at the row of buses with the lines of students waiting to board them."I loathe the bus," you sneered at the buses and turned back to your friends, "There has got to be a more dignified mode of transportation. I mean, really."

Donna glanced over at the buses as well. "I hope that you get a car for your birthday along with your license." Jody nodded her head in agreement.

"As much as I hate to say this, we'd better get on the buses or we'll have to walk home," you suggested. The other girls reluctantly agreed. "I'll see you guys later at the dance," you muttered as you walked away.

As you boarded your bus, you tried to figure who you had wronged in a past life. It was the most likely explanation for today. You kept to yourself on the bus and liked the solitude that it brought. Today wasn't any different.

Kevin Tran had other plans. He slowly made his way up the aisle from the back of the bus. He had his eyes trained on the back of your head as he continued walking. It irked you greatly when Kevin sat himself down next to you. You kept your gaze focused out the window and refused to acknowledge that Kevin was there. Kevin tried to talk to you almost every day on the bus ride home. Every day you tried your hardest to ignore Kevin. Some days were more successful than others.

"How's it going?" he inquired. Kevin put his arm on the back of the seat and tapped you on the shoulder.

"How's what going?" you replied while keeping your eyes out the window. You silently prayed that the scrawny nerd would take a hint already.

A huge smile came across Kevin's smile and you saw it reflected in the window. You mentally kicked yourself. 'Why? Why did I acknowledge him? It's only going to encourage him. Uuugggghhhh.' You almost started beating your head against the glass.

Kevin interrupted you berating yourself. He leaned in a little closer, "You know, things, whatnot."

"First, life is not what. Second, it's none of your business." you snapped. You kept her eyes off of Kevin. You didn't necessarily want to go off on the geek, but your patience was being quickly eroded merely by his presence. This conversation was going to test your limits.

"Sooo, are you going to the dance tonight?" Kevin either didn't catch the meaning behind your tone or he had chosen to ignore it.

"That's also none of your business," y/n huffed.

"Are you inhibited about dancing in public?" Kevin sat back and laughed. He put a hand on your shoulder. "You don't have to dance. You could just stand there with me and my dudes. You could, you know, just be you."

"Sounds major," you said unconvinced.

"Soooo, what's the story? You got a guy?" he asked, fishing for details. That did it. You had finally reached the absolute end of her patience. She couldn't hold back anymore.

"Yes," turning toward Kevin finally. "Three big guys who happen to love collecting wimp blood. I suggest that you quit bugging me or I will be more than happy to sic them on your weenie ass," she warned.

"You know that I'm picking up input here that I believe is kinda hostile," Kevin pointed out.

"Go to hell," you sneered.

"Whoa. Very hostile," Kevin sat back and put his hands up. He tried to change tactics. "Hey, what's the problem here? I'm a boy and you're a girl. Is there something wrong with my trying to put something that could turn into a relationship between us?" he wondered. The bus slowed down as it was approaching your stop. You rose and attempted to walk past Kevin. He rose and blocked your path.

"Okay, I know you have to go. Just answer one question for me." he pleaded. You wanted nothing more at that moment to be off the bus. You wanted to throw yourself on your bed and wallow in your own misery. At least for a couple of hours before you had to get ready for the dance tonight.

"Yes, you're a total ass," you gave the annoying boy a forced smile. Kevin chuckled at the answer.

"That wasn't the question I was going to ask," he paused for a moment. "Am I turning you on?" he whispered. You rolled your eyes and shoved Kevin out of the way. You exited the bus without looking back.

Kevin sat back down and looked across the aisle to Naomi, a fellow freshman. She had been sitting across the aisle and overheard the entire conversation. She had watched him do this every day. Kevin raised his eyebrows at Naomi.

"Very encouraging," he told her, his voice brimming with confidence.

"Uh huh," Naomi narrowed her eyes.

"You know a girl with a hat is just," he gestured with his hands, "so very vogue." Kevin was staring off into space.

"Um.... yeah," Naomi shook her head and rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally get to meet the grandparents and our Hungarian foreign exchange student, Castiel Novak!

You didn’t wait until you got home to begin wallowing. By the time you walked up to your room on the third floor, your mind was completely preoccupied. That’s why you didn’t notice that your father’s parents were already there. They were in the middle of unpacking their suitcases and making themselves at home.

“Where are my blue socks, Dorothy?” Grandpa Howard asked his wife while he was digging through his bag. Hearing his voice made y/n stop and freeze.

"Don’t tell me that you didn’t pack them? Oh, Howard,” Grandma Dorothy sighed at her husband. “Can’t I trust you to do anything? Do I really have to do all the packing?”

“At least I packed this for you,” She reached into her own bag and pulled out a hot water bottle. You decided that you would slowly go back down the stairs and your grandparents would be none the wiser. They would never know that you had been there. You had only made it down a couple of steps before a creaky stair gave you away. Both of them heard it and turned towards the stairs.

“Y/N!” they exclaimed together.

“Shit,” you cursed under your breath. You turned around and forced a wide smile onto your face. “Hi!”

“Hi!” Grandpa Howard put his arms out wide for a hug. You put your head down and drudged up the stairs. They engulfed you in their arms. You began to squirm out of their embrace after thirty seconds. You backed up a couple of steps so you were out of their reach.

“Sweetheart, it is good to see you. You are a sight for sore eyes.” Grandpa Howard exclaimed. “How are you, my little lamb chop?”

“I’m fine, Grandpa. How are you guys?” you smiled awkwardly. Both grandparents began speaking over each other immediately. Grandpa Howard complained about his lower back pain. Grandma Dorothy talked about headaches and the corns on her feet.

“So, are you guys sleeping up here in my room?” you interrupted them.

“Yeah, your Grandpa Fred jumped our claim on Jo’s room…here we are,” Grandpa Howard grumbled. You nodded your head and decided to test your luck with the grandparents.

“Well, I haven’t seen you guys in a while. Do I look any different? Maybe older?” she asked, the hopeful tone clear in her voice.

“No, I don’t think so, lamb chop,” Grandpa Howard looked over at his wife briefly before he looked back at you.

“No,” Grandma Dorothy said agreeing with her husband. She turned to Howard and changed the direction of the conversation. “Oh, I hope it’s not cold tomorrow. I fear that Ruby won’t wear a hat or coat over her wedding dress.” she fussed.

“Well, if she does, you shouldn’t bug her,” Grandpa Howard held up his hands to halt the woman.

“I’m not going to bug her,” she fussed back at Howard. You interrupted your grandmother before she got very far in fussing. In your experience, Grandma Dorothy could fuss for hours on end.

“Well, I’m going to go set up in Adam’s room. I’ll see you guys later,” you backed up to the stairs.

“Oh, okay, sweetheart,” Dorothy smiled at her granddaughter. “Grandpa & I are looking forward to catching up with you. We’re going to have a nice long visit.”

“Oh, we most certainly are,” Grandpa Howard piped in. You thought of the awkward conversations that were bound to occur later and grimaced. You sped up so you get out the door faster.

“I swear, this has got to be a joke. Grandparents never forget a birthday. They live for that shit,” you closed the door that led to your bedroom at the bottom of the stairs. You collapsed against the wall in disbelief. The bathroom door across the hall opened suddenly. Grandpa Fred put a newspaper under his arm as he entered the hall.

“Well, well, well…..look who we have here,” he exclaimed as he caught sight of his granddaughter.

“Hi, Grandpa,” you smiled back. Grandpa Fred grinned and pointed a finger at y/n.

“Oh, I have got one for you,” He adjusted the newspaper under his arm as he walked across the hall. “Knock knock,” he said as he grinned wide. You smiled a little. You had known that it was coming. Grandpa Fred always told a knock-knock joke to his grandchildren.

“Who’s there?” you replied halfheartedly hoping it was a new one.

”Who,” Grandpa Fred quickly answered.

“Who who?” you asked even though you already knew the answer. This particular joke was a favorite of Grandpa Fred and he told it the most often. You couldn’t help the small smile that came onto your face. It tickled you how much fun he got out of telling his corny jokes.

“Helen!” he shouted out for his wife. “We’ve got an owl out here in the hall.” Grandpa laughed at his own joke as always. Grandma Helen exited Jo’s room. She swatted his arm as she came to stand next to him.>

“Fred, leave her alone. You’ll make her tinkle.” she reprimanded him.

“Oh, come on, Helen,” he said dejectedly. Grandma Helen waved her hand dismissing him.

“Oh sweetheart, let me look at you,” she turned to you. She grabbed your arms and held them out. She gave a quick glance up and down. She turned her head to her husband, “Fred, she’s gotten her boobies.” Your spine stiffened and your eyes averted to the wall behind your grandparents.

“Oh, I better get my magnifying glass.” your grandfather joked. You began to pray for a hole to open in the floor at your feet.

“They are so perky.” Grandma Helen said to you. You bit your bottom lip unsure of what to do let alone what to say to that. Your mind had gone completely blank. Then the only thing that could make the situation worse happened. You felt yourself lock up and time seemed to go in slow motion. You watched in horror as your grandmother’s hands towards your chest.

You ran into your little brother’s room and slammed the door. You leaned against the door and hugged yourself. You closed your eyes and put your head back against the door. This was worse than the nightmare when you was at school naked and didn’t study for a test. You stopped yourself asking ‘what else could go wrong today'. That would be tempting fate. You crossed the minefield that was Adam’s bedroom floor.

“I cannot believe that my grandmother just felt me up.” she lamented throwing yourself on the bottom bunk. Suddenly, an upside-down head dropped over the edge of the upper bunk. You jumped and scooted back against the wall. A stranger with brown hair and blue eyes smirked down at you. He looked to be around your age.

“What’s up happening, hot stuff?” he inquired with a slight accent. You would guess Eastern European.

You opened and closed your mouth several times to respond, but nothing was coming out. You honestly didn’t know how to respond. The only thought running through your head was that there was a strange teenage boy in your brother’s room and he was trying to hit on you. You flicked your gaze to the bedroom door and back at the stranger. He was still upside down and watching you.

You slowly slid off the bed and started to back towards the door. You maintained eye contact with the stranger the entire time. He sat upright when you got off the bed. Now, he was watching your progress across the room with his head tilted to the side and narrowed eyes. You fumbled for the doorknob and twisted it. You slid the opened door closing it behind you. You turned and ran down the stairs. You hoped your mother had answers about the stranger.

“His name is Castiel.” she informed Adam as she rinsed her hands in the sink. Adam looked up from his walkman.

“What?” he asked around the pretzel in his mouth. Ellen wiped her hands on a towel.

“Castiel.” she repeated to her son. “He’s an exchange student that has been staying with Grandma & Grandpa Baker. They brought him down with them for the wedding.”

“Well, he acts like a total bizarro,” Adam shook his head. Ellen reached out and gently smacked Adam with the towel in hand.

“He is not. He is a very sweet boy,” she removed the bowl of pretzels from the table. “No more of these before dinner, mister.” Adam slumps in his chair.

“I hope we’re burning the sheets after he leaves,” he muttered under his breath as you walk into the kitchen.

“I don’t suppose it makes any difference to you, but there’s a very weird guy in Adam’s room,” you informed her. You leaned against the counter.

“Ruby dumped Luci, he’s her new fiancée,” Adam interrupted.

”Adam, stop it,” Ellen scolded her son. She turned to you, “Y/N, honey, do you think you can help the grandmothers with supper? Dad and I have to go to the Club for dinner with the Shurleys.”

“Shirleys,” you corrected.

“Oh, right. Shirleys,” your mother repeated. You could tell she was distracted as she pulled the apron over her head.

“Do you think there’s any reason that I should possibly stay home tonight?” you inquired. On one hand, you hoped she said yes. That would mean that they hadn’t forgotten about your birthday after all. But, if she said no, you wouldn’t be stuck entertaining your grandparents all night if they did forget.

“Well, I think it might be nice if you visit with your Grandparents and Castiel,” she replied while smiling at you. You nodded glumly.

“Wait. Who’s Castiel?” you asked with your brows furrowed.

“The weird guy in Adam’s room,” your mother answered as she fluffed her hair back into place.

“I think I have a dance to go to,” you informed her in a low voice.

“Well, that’s okay, darling,” she put a hand on your cheek and smiled. She pulled away suddenly. “Oh! Can you remember to turn off the stove in 20 minutes?”

“I can remember lots of things,” you emphasized for your mother as she left the room. You rolled your eyes at your little brother, “This is the single worst day of my entire life.”

“What the hell are you bitchin’ about?” he countered. “I gotta sleep under a foreign exchange student,” he commented as he shuddered.

“Well, where am I sleeping?” you asked, afraid of the the answer.

“Sofa city, sweetheart,” he crowed as he put his headphones back on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Cas in the chapter (so yay!) and say hello to big sister Ruby.

Ruby’s room was the girliest room you could imagine. It matched Ruby’s personality. There was cream wallpaper with pink floral arrangements on every wall. She had shelves filled with stuffed animals from early childhood. Horse riding trophies and ribbons scattered across the room. No one could really seem the right now though. There was wedding paraphernalia covering every available surface even her bed.

Ruby had thrown all her energy into planning this wedding. Her every thought consumed with table linens, aisle runners, and her dress. Oh, the dress. That was an ordeal that you never wished to go through ever again.

 

She saw herself gliding down the aisle in a pearl white gown with puffed sleeves. She had seen in a magazine and would not budge on any detail. It had to be exactly as she had envisioned it. Luci told her that she could have whatever she wanted. You suspected he had said that so he wouldn’t have to get involved in the planning whatsoever.

“Do you think Grandpa Fred’s going to embarrass me?” she asked you as she looked in the large mirror that stood in the corner of her bedroom.

“I don’t know why not, he does to everyone else,” you muttered as you turned another page in the bridal magazine. A magazine that you weren’t reading. You were flipping through the glossy pages so you had something to do.

“He already asked me if Luci was the oily variety bohunk,” Ruby lamented as she crossed the room to sit at her vanity.

“Is he?” you asked her as you looked up at her.

“Don’t be cute,” she said as she cut her eyes over to you in the mirror. She turned around in the chair to face you. “I really love Luci, and he is totally enamored of me. I mean, I’ve had men who’ve loved me before, but not for six months in a row.”

“I think I’m in love,” you revealed to your big sister.

“So, how long have you been in love?” one of Ruby’s delicate eyebrows quirked upward. She brought a half lemon up to her bent elbow and proceeded to rub onto her skin.

“Well it hasn’t really happened yet,” you replied sheepishly.

“So what’s the deal?” Ruby queried as moved to retrieve her lipstick from her dresser.  
“I’m not sure that he knows I exist,” you admitted in a small voice.

“Y/N, I really don’t have time for this,” she chided. Ruby moved the lipstick away from her lips and rolled her eyes. Irritation coursed through you.

“Well, I’m sorry. I always listen to you talk about your boyfriends,” you replied with indignation. You sat up on the bed and closed the bridal magazine.

“Darling, is something bothering you?” Ruby walks across the room and sits next to you on the bed. “You’re really acting like…an asshole. And I think I know what it is. I think you’re jealous that I’m getting married and that I’m getting all the attention.” You purse your lips and pull your shoes onto your feet. You couldn’t listen to one person dismiss your feelings. Not today.

“You know everyone in this family has just gone totally Outer Limits,” you observed. Ruby put an arm around your shoulders.

“No, Y/N, I think you’re just being a little selfish and immature,” Ruby commented as she shook her raven tresses at you.

“Oh yes, that’s it. That’s exactly it,” you fumed as you stormed out of the bedroom. Ruby watched as you exited.

“Unbelievable,” she marveled at your sudden outburst. “You make someone a bridesmaid and they shit all over you.”

Everyone still at home had gathered in the dining room for dinner. Castiel was the main focus of everyone’s attention. He had been poking at the food on his plate with his fork. He finally put his fork through the quiche and took a hesitant bite.

“Very clever dinner,” he observed. He chewed slowly and a smile crept onto his face. “Appetizing food fitting neatly into interesting round pie.”

“It’s a quiche,” Adam corrected.

“How you spell?” Castiel narrowed his eyes at your brother.

“Well, you don’t spell it, son, you eat it,” Grandpa Fred laughed. Castiel began to laugh as well.  
“Castiel has only been in our country a short time, Fred,” Grandma Dorothy said reprimanding him. “I think we can all help him assimilate”.

“Oh…,” Grandpa Fred laughed at your paternal grandmother’s comment. Grandma Dorothy turned her attention across the dinner table to you.

“Castiel is about your age, Y/N. You two should have a lot to chat about.” You looked over to Castiel as your lips thinned.

“I love visiting with Grandma and Grandpa. And writing letters to parents," Castiel told everyone at the table. "And pushing lawn mowing machine so Grandpa’s hyena don’t get disturbed,” he added.

“Hernia,” Adam laughed as he corrected Castiel once again.

“Oh, yes indeedy,” Grandpa Howard interjected. “He does the dishes and helps with the laundry, you betcha.” You felt a little sorry for the foreigner. It sounded as if your grandparents had an easy way to get free labor and poor Castiel had no idea he was being used. It made you uncomfortable. You decided now was the time to make your exit.

“May I be excused?” you inquired to the group of retirees sitting at the other end of the table.

“Where are you going?” Grandma Helen questioned as the rest of the grandparents stared at you.

“I have a dance to go to, at school.” you stammered. You knew you would really have to push to get out of the house. “It’s a very important dance. We’re being graded on it, for Gym,” you explained while you crossed your fingers underneath the table.

“Wait a minute, I have a wonderful idea,” Grandma Dorothy’s face lit up. She turned to Castiel, “Would you like to go to the dance with Y/N?”

You could not keep the shock and horror off your face at her suggestion. You cast a bewildered look over to Castiel. He looked utterly delighted at the prospect of spending an evening with American teenagers. As soon as you saw it, you knew you were doomed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who’s ready to go to the New Faces dance? There are quite a few new faces in this chapter. Our favorite exchange student is back.

A few streamers and balloons were the extent of the decorations in the school gymnasium. The bleachers were pulled out so students could sit when they weren’t dancing. There was a modest refreshment table set up. The prerequisite teachers monitoring it. They had yet to notice when someone actually spiked the punch. Everyone’s main focus seemed to be on the DJ booth at the opposite end. The female DJ had the song cranked up and danced along to the beat.

You and Jody squeezed through the open doorway to stop and look around the dance floor. Jody was looking around for Donna. You were looking for someone else.

“I wonder if Dean’s here,” you pondered as you looked amongst the dancers.

“I don’t think it’s too healthy to get all jacked up about some guy that isn’t even a thing yet,” Jody muttered. She continued to scan the room for your blonde friend.

“Yeah, well when you don’t have anything, you don’t have anything to lose, right?” you countered.

“That’s a cheerful thought,” she turned to look at you. She decided that it would be safer to change the subject. “Let’s go make ourselves available.” The both of you moved to have seat on the bleachers.

Unbeknownst to you, you had been spotted as you walked into the gym. Your movements were being observed by Kevin Tran and his cronies, Ash Hopper and Garth Fitzgerald.  


“That’s the one, dude,” Kevin said as he pointed to you. “Scope it out.”

“She doesn’t look like a freshman,” Garth commented as he looked through his binoculars.

“Sophomore, dude, Sophomore,” Kevin elaborated as he pulled on Garth’s arm. “Fully aged Sophomore meat. Dude, we bus together.”

“You talked to her?” Ash looked at Kevin in disbelief.

“Talk?” Kevin turned to the other teen. He grabbed Ash’s jaw with his hand, “Dude, I have a relationship with her.”

“Get off,” Ash pulled Kevin’s hand away from his face. “You’ll mess up the do, man.” Ash ran his hands over his signature mullet.

“Figure it to be 17 digits,” Kevin continued while ignoring Ash’s comment.

“You are such a liar,” Garth scoffed as he moved the binoculars away from his eyes.

“We’ll see about that, my man,” Kevin boasted. He pointed at you. “By night’s end, I predict me and her will interface.”

You were following behind Jody but keeping one eye on the others that were dancing. You wanted to catch one glimpse of Dean. That’s what you thought until you spotted him dancing with Anna. You stopped walking and stared at him. It felt like a punch to the gut when you saw Anna run her hand through Dean’s hair. You imagined that it was your head on his shoulder. Being held close in his strong arms while swaying to the slow beat was your idea of heaven.

Jody turned and saw you lost in admiring the object of your affection. With a small smile, she waved a hand telling you goodbye next to your face. You didn’t even notice her leave your side. Across the room, Kevin watched as you were left alone.

“Check it out,” he pushed away from the wall. He decided that it was time to strike. A quick smack on Garth’s cheek and he headed over to you.

“Pretty intense, huh? Over,” Garth asked into the headset around his neck.

“Wacks to the max. Over," Ash replied into his own headset.

Dean looked up and made immediate eye contact with you. You thought you saw a weird look flash across his face. He looked away but brought his eyes right back to you. You could swear that you saw a hint of a smile on his face. Realizing that you were caught staring, you turned to the right so you could find a dark hole to crawl in and die.

But, it seemed that Fate wasn’t done fucking with you tonight. You came face to face with the nerd that rode your bus, Kevin. You gasped in horror.

“Alright, I knew you would come around," Kevin oblivious to the horrified look on your face and smirked. He grabbed your hands and pulled you onto the edge of the dance floor. He immediately began to dance to the faster song that had begun.

“Crank that, sister,” he cried as he danced like a spastic monkey. You didn’t move. You couldn’t.“Very hot. Very hot. Tonight, tonight is happening. I’m blowing your mind, aren’t I?” he decreed as he continued to dance around you.

“I’m just getting warmed up,” he leaned in closed and whispered. Kevin danced around your back. You nudged him off of you. It didn’t stop him. He resumed his manic style of dancing.

Humiliation and despair overcame you as you stood there. This day was not how you pictured your sixteenth birthday. This was the cherry on top. You couldn’t take anymore, but you refused to break down in the middle of the gym while dancing with a freshman. You brushed an errant tear from your cheek and ran from the gym.

You ran down the hallway until you were a good distance from the gym doors. You beat your fist against a fire extinguisher door out of frustration. You turned around and slid until you were sitting on the cold floor.

Kevin was so focused on his moves that he hadn’t noticed that you had left right away. He came up from the floor after attempting a split and looked around for her. He didn’t see you but he did see friends. They were laughing and holding up both hands as if giving him a score of 10 for the spectacle. He nonchalantly made his way back over to the group of freshman lined up against the far wall.

“Way to go, dickface. She took off,” Garth folded his arm across his chest as Kevin approached.

“Don’t spaz out, okay, Garth?” Kevin whirled to face him. His voice conveyed more confidence than he was feeling. He was not going to lose face. He knew he could figure out a way to turn around. He needed to change his approach is all. “The situation will come online.”

“Yeah?” Garth said in complete disbelief. “I bet you a dozen floppy disks, you don’t even get tit.”

“You got a bet, scumbag. Get it all,” Kevin scoffed. He shook hands with Garth to seal the deal. Ash smacked Kevin in the back.

“Take off,” Ash butted in. “You wouldn’t be able to prove it anyway.”

“A: don’t hit me," he reprimanded Ash. “Secondly, what kind of proof do you want?” He was sure he could come up with something that let him keep face. Ash & Garth looked at each other.  
“Video,” they replied in unison.

“No way, okay?” Kevin put his foot down. “I could just see the thing getting duped a thousand times and like winding up on cable somewhere. Try again.” Garth and Ash looked at each other again.  
“Underpants," they demanded in unison.

“No problem, butt-lick,” Kevin looked at Garth and shrugged his shoulder. He walked away from the group. He was smiling to himself. He knew he could do this. Ash and Garth look at each other for a long second.

“Girls underpants,” they call after him. Kevin grabbed his chest as if wounded but kept walking away.

Across the gym, Castiel danced with a short blonde girl. He had bumped into her when he entered the building. He was so busy taking in his surroundings that he literally looked right over her head. She had taken one look at him and pulled him out onto the dance floor immediately.

“So, what’s your name?” Meg asked as she swayed back and forth. She put her head on his shoulder.

“Castiel,” he answered after he finished blowing his nose into a handkerchief. Meg grimaced slightly at the odd name.

“What’s your last name?” she asked hesitantly.

“Novak,” he replied with a smile. Meg didn’t feel any better at that answer.

“What’s your middle name?” she asked fearful of the answer.

“Altalanos,” he replied looking at her face. He brought his other arm around her and continued swaying with her. Meg looked away briefly. The kid seemed nice enough but conversation with him was extremely awkward.

“You need a nickname,” she told him flatly. Castiel didn’t understand what the short blonde meant. She pulled back and scrutinized him. She nodded her head after a moment, “Clarence. I’m going to call you Clarence.”

“Who’s Clarence?” he tilted his head to the side. He was confused.

“You’re Clarence, silly,” she smiled up at him. He smiled back at her. He really liked her smile.

“I bet all the boys chase you plenty in the school, huh?” he commented. He thought she was very pretty. He was enjoying holding her close to him.

“Nobody’s caught me yet,” Meg chuckled.

“I bet, you big teaser,” Castiel squeezed Meg around her waist a little tighter.“No, I can run the 40 in five flat,” Meg shook her head.

“Flat?” Castiel looked down at Meg’s chest in confusion. Meg shook her head again and pulled the artless teen even closer.

Kevin was attempting to follow you when a large hand pulled him to a stop. Kevin blanched at the sight of the upperclassmen and began to mentally plan his funeral. When he wasn’t immediately met with a fist, he began to apologize. He hoped to keep the encounter from becoming physical.

“I’m really sorry. Whatever I did was an accident. I mean…I…,” he pleaded and stuttered.

“Relax,” Dean barked. This is why he hated to talk to freshman. They were so damn weird. Kevin took Dean literally and began rolling his shoulders to release his tension. Dean put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes. When Kevin turned around jogging in a circle, Dean grabbed his attention. “You were dancing with a girl?”

“Oh man, I’m really sorry,” Kevin resumed his remorseful pleas. He didn’t want to get a beating. “I must have been on drugs five minutes ago. I didn’t even know what I was…”

“Do you know her?” Dean cut him off. Kevin was suspicious of Dean’s question and determined to play innocent.

“She grabbed me, guy,” he explained. “I’m totally innocent. Is she yours?” he asked praying that the answer was no.

“What do you know about her?” Dean interrupted again. He wanted any information he could get on the girl. She had been occupying his thoughts all damn day. Catching her staring at him earlier had only made it worse. Maybe Sam was right after all. He was turning into a space cadet.

“She has smallish tits, decent voice, smells pretty good,” Kevin rambled. He was more than happy to provide information about you if that was all the large male wanted. “She drives me crazy,” he concluded in a hushed tone.

“Did she come here with you?” Dean pried. He dreaded the answer but he had to know. If the answer was yes, he wasn’t sure what he would do.

“No, no. But if it’s okay with my dad she’s coming home with me,” Kevin divulged with a smile on his face. Dean nodded his head at the answer. Kevin saw this as a good time to walk away unscathed, “Excuse me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you figure out the significance of the names I used for Cas and Ash?
> 
> Altalanos is Hungarian for General. 
> 
> Ash got his surname from Grace Hopper. She taught mathematics at Vassar before joining the Naval Reserve in 1943. She became a lieutenant, worked on Mark I, the first large-scale automatic calculator and a precursor of electronic computers. She remained at Harvard as a civilian research fellow while maintaining her naval career as a reservist. After a moth infiltrated the circuits of Mark I, she coined the term bug to refer to unexplained computer failures. In 1949 Hopper designed an improved compiler, which translated a programmer’s instructions into computer codes. In 1957 her division developed Flow-Matic, the first English-language data-processing compiler. She retired from the navy with the rank of commander in 1966, but she was recalled to active duty the following year to help standardize the Navy's computer languages. Hopper was elected a fellow of the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (1962), was named the first computer science Man of the Year by the Data Processing Management Association (1969) and was awarded the National Medal of Technology (1991). She was posthumously awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom in 2016.


End file.
